TugOWar
by Whitney911
Summary: The tables have turned! Sonic's proposal has been rejected due to the belief of Sonic's lack of affections, so now's he's going to prove to Amy that he truly does care. And he goes past any extremes Amy's ever even thought of. Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

It was every girl's dream, wasn't it? To be led by a handsome man you love into a beautiful field with flowers of every kind hovering along it, accompanied by the soothing and romantic sound of a peaceful and sparkling river easing along in the distance. Then he would get down onto one knee and would pull out a box that contained the future you have always wanted since the moment you met him, and he would open it to reveal a sparkling and beautiful ring, and would say...

"Will you marry me?"

Yes, this romantic situation, one that so many females, young and old alike, have anticipated, was the very scene that Amy Rose was in. Kneeling before her was a man any girl would give for, Sonic the hedgehog. It was her dream come true. The man she loved was kneeling in front of her with a ring, right in the middle of a field one could only dream of seeing. Yet, she was taken aback by this sudden proposal, as the two hadn't even been dating at all; never, in fact. Amy had always believed that Sonic viewed her as nothing more than a close companion and friend. There hadn't been the faintest clue of his apparent affections for her.

So she hesitated. She hadn't considered commitment, as she hadn't considered Sonic...proposing to her. And she had never put her mind around Sonic..._loving_ her.

And she refused.

"...what?" Sonic was at loss of words. He never thought _Amy_ would refuse him, after all, her love being so evident throughout the years.

But nope. He was rejected.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," Amy answered. "It's just...I mean...do you really mean it?"

Sonic blinked. "I'm kneeling on my knee, Ames. I'm holding a box with a ring on it that cost me an entire three months' salary, and I have asked you to marry me. I mean it."

Amy frowned slightly, her confusion showing among her expression. "It's just...you've...never showed any..._affection_," stated she quietly.

"I...I...,gave you that rose, Amy. Remember? And I've hugged you too..."

"But, that was _years_ ago!"

Sonic lifted himself up. "Amy. I'm being sincere. I want to marry you."

She shook her head and brought a fist to her lips, chin quenching as tears were being made manifest. In a faint whisper, she replied, "You've never showed it."

He grasped her shoulders, having put the ring back in his fur. "Amy, I can! It's just been too hectic with Eggman around. But he's gone now! I can-I can be a man who can take care of you now! I WILL show you that I, uh, care for you."

She lowered her head. "You couldn't say it."

"Say what?"

"That you love me."

He lowered his hands, stammering for an excuse. Yet, she was right. He noticed her sobs now, eyes starting to pour rainstorms.

"I can't picture myself, for the rest of eternity," Amy continued through her crying, "with someone who can't even say he loves me. Or with one," she lifted her gaze to him, "who doesn't."

Gasping through more tears, she stated her rejection a second time and sped off, heading back through the woods to her home as a blanket of clouds teamed together. Amy left Sonic standing in the middle of the field, a sudden rainpour diving around him, so that his sight was limited to sheets of rain. He looked down at the ring again, wincing as he thought up the way he hoped the scene would have gone, where she would happily cry her acceptance to a future with him and would glomp him to the ground in a tearful hug, and she would run home with a diamond ring on her left hand.

But...she rejected him.

* * *

Yes, it's been a while. So sorry about that. Life's been hectic. Anyways, here's a not so emotional chapter. It gets better.

I also just want to say thank you for all your support and favs and watches and reviews. It motivates me to continue on a literary path. You can tell I'm a bit rusty right now, due to my lack of writing. I'll work on that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic**

Beer.

Let me tell ya; it's the best thing alive. Your best friend through the hardships, your cleanser of unbearable pain, your number one bud. Of course, it's a royal backstabber too, since too much of its company leads you to the toilet, much to Tails' dismay, but what else was I supposed to do? My heart was broken, my breath smelled like vomit and alcohol, and there just seemed to be nothing in the world to live for besides television and Bud Weiser.

"Dang it, Sonic!" Tails growled after another clean-up in the hallway. "Stop drinking!"

Of course, I didn't comply, instead launching another empty can to the living room floor. It was time to stock up, I realized as I glanced at the black plateau SL-TCS Square coffee table in front of me. Dragging my sorry arse to the kitchen, I yanked open the steel fridge and searched around.

...There. Was. No. BEER!

"TAILS!" I slammed the door shut, causing the entire kitchen to rattle from the impact. Tails was smart to modify his kitchen into a scientist's dream accommodation.

"What?" Tails groaned from the hallway.

"THERE'S NO MORE BEER!"

Tails then entered the canteen, a glare entrusted to his expression. He didn't need to give me that look. I'm the one who had been completely dumped by the love of my life. And did I mention the intense head ache I was having?

"So?" Tails asked in reply.

"_So_? You need to get some!"

He gave me a blank stare, then looked down at the plastic bag that contained my latest vomit. "You know what? It's a GOOD thing that there's no more beer! You're not having any more!"

My jaw dropped. "_Excuse_ me?"

"I'm sick of this, Sonic! It's been a week of this crap, and enough is enough! Start acting like a freakin' man!"

He turned and headed to the self-invented garb-orator/garbage/recyclable, tossing the bag into it and pressing the button that makes it go into the sewers. (I had no idea how the thing worked; I just pushed the buttons.) He came back to me with a moist and frigid cloth and clapped it to my face.

"YEAOW!"

He grabbed my ear and literally hauled me to the grey three-seater Alma 2005 sofa that I dominated since getting dumped. He yanked me down to the couch and stood before me, fists on his hips, ready to give an intense lecture.

"Now, listen here, Sonic T. Hedgehog!" It was never a good thing when he used my full name. "You listen and you listen good! You've been a lazy butt for exactly one hundred-and-seventy hours, twenty-two minutes, seventeen seconds, and 20 mile-seconds, in counting! And I'm sick of it! You may have gotten seriously rejected, but laying around isn't going to accomplish anything!" Now he started pacing. "What you need to do is convince Amy of your affections, no matter how vague it may seem to we viewers on the outside."

It was because of this that I became more hopeful. Count on Tails to dissect things into better situations. "How do I do that?"

"For one," Tails continued, "you've gotta say those three words that you really don't wanna say because it'll "hurt your ego". Get _over_ it! The very fact that you've gotten rejected hurts your image!"

Ouch.

"So, now we need to find ways to get her to know you love her. What was it that convinced _you_ that _she_ was madly in love with you?"

I thought about this for a moment, then chuckled, which was an action that seriously agonized my head. "She was always chasing me. She was always freaked out that I was dead or something. Always trying to get my attention. She cried for me. Baked me things. Followed me everywhere." I smiled, remembering the way she jumped in when I was tied hanging over a shark-infested pool. She had jumped right into the waters, smashing the shark behind her without even a glance, and hauling me out of there. She was pretty amazing when she wanted to be.

I frowned. "She hasn't been doing much of that lately, though."

"Obviously. She's matured. Mature people don't do kiddy things. Regardless of that fact, you can still tell of her affections for you. What was the key attribute that made you realize her affections in the beginning?"

I thought about it. "Her persistence."

Tails grinned. "Bingo."

* * *

If you wanna check out the grey three-seater Alma 2005 sofa that took me forever to find, go to Google and type **three Alma 2005 sofa. **It's the second picture in images.

Again, not the greatest chapter, but I guaruntee that it'll get better. Promise promise promise! Actually, I'm super excited to write the next chapters, cause they're just so awesome!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The past week had been emotionally tiresome for poor Amy Rose. Not to mention the extra poundage she grained through depression-quenching boxes of chocolates and long hours lazing in front of romance scenes from our favorite movies. She was satisfied - however plagued at the same time with such empathy that intensely large purchases of kleenex boxes were necessary each time - with the fair amount of stories that ended with no happily-ever-afters, just like her very own situation. Nonetheless, the main heroines of the stories being viewed were often shown love throughout at least three quarters of the movies, such as in Titanic, The Notebook, and A Walk to Remember (now those are some tear jerkers). Amy didn't have that satisfaction in reality. The "love" she received was fake, she was sure. That was what crushed her the most.

At times, midway through the films, especially when the loves of heroines confessed their loves or asked for the heroines hands in marriage, Amy would feel dread and regret. Perhaps she should have accepted Sonic's hand? But no, that would be no good. Sonic wouldn't love her the way the lovers loved in the movies. The love in movies wasn't out of despair or guilt, nor was it out of the simple want of a companion in life - any companion. The love in such stories was real. Sonic's wasn't.

Amy was finally coming to her last straw by the end of the week.

"This isn't good for you," Cream informed her by the end of the week, now being especially concerned for our dear heroine in despair. "You have to stop watching romance films! It only makes things worse!"

"Leave me here to die!" groaned the heart broken hedgehog, sounding her sorrow through the blowing of her nostrils into a tissue. She launched the contaminated material onto the floor in front of her, the tissue joining a flood of snot and tears on the Jatoba Venetian Brown wood floor. "Why can't he love me like that?" Amy cried to the movie playing, where Tom Lefroy's hand forcefully clamped the back of Jane's neck, sucking her words with a desperate and strangled kiss, one unable to express even a glimpse of his undying love for her, refusing to let her go, no matter how hard she pulled away, because he just wanted her so much that he was willing to sacrifice everything he had to run away with her.

"WAAAAAAA!" Amy cried. "That's so unfair! Stupid Sonic! If you loved me, you would kiss me like that!"

Cream winced at the television, her face twisting in disgust as she saw the historical characters exchanging expressions of love through kisses that were just too inappropriate for the eighteenth century. Shuddering, Cream turned off the movie with the remote before anything more could corrupt her pure and innocent mind. "Come on, Amy," she said, carefully paying attention to her footing as to not step on contaminated tissues as she made her way to white couch. "You have yoga class this week, don't you? That'll clear your mind! Meanwhile, how does a nice facial sound? And a nice massage? And a little jog to get rid of those extra pounds you've gained because of the chocolate?"

That was the blowing statement that got Amy off her butt, as no girl likes to be told they've gained some.

"What?" she hurled. "I've gained!" She dashed to her bathroom, jumping onto her scale and biting her lip in queazy anticipation. As the numbers appeared to the screen, Amy's pale eyes widened and came to their green liveliness in horror as she let out a scream, "STUPID SONIC! HOW DARE YOU RUIN ME LIKE THIS!"

Downstairs, Cream merely rolled her eyes at Amy's tantrum, letting out an exasperated puff of air from her fine pair of lips. It was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

I have to say, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. It shows how easily boys ruin our lives, both emotionally and physically. ^^ Poor amy.

Meanwhile, anyone see Lilo & Stitch? That's where I got Amy to say, "leave me here to die," minus the Elvis playing in the background. Haha. I guess this chapter can be aimed a bit towards the humor section.

Also, the movie with Tom Lefroy and Jane is Becoming Jane. LOVE IT! Thanks to this marvelous story, I happily gave myself a reason to watch the movie for the seventh time, which I happened to find for five bucks at Giant Tiger! Sigh, love that movie. I also love the other three romances I mentioned in this chapter. I was crying SO HARD!

Also, there are some simularities between Sonic and Amy, aren't there? They both spend a week melting on the couch watching tv, launching their items of comfort to the floor in front of them, and causing troubles for their best friends. Sigh, those two. Course, now Amy pissed at Sonic for making her gain some weight. No girl wants to gain, after all. ^^

Hoped this chapter was sufficient. Again, not my best works. I apologize. Next chapter will start the Sonamy sequences, though. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

There is nothing better than a class of yoga to calm the soul and help you forget life's troublesome and unnecessary anxieties, aiding you instead to focus on the pain that agonizes you as you stretch your body a couple of centimeters longer.

To Amy, it was the best thing that could happen to her, as it was absolutely astonishing how easily Sonic's smile was wiped out from Amy's brain during the past half hour, and she felt _so_ relieved that such a process would continue as such for the next sixty-minute cycle.

The yoga class was quiet yet productive, the majority of its partakers being familiar with the regulations of the class and the movements of the yoga choreography. New ones were free to join, but they had a slightly imperceptible tolerance to the stretching pains of the appeasing alterations. Amy, being a regular, felt completely at the mercy of contentment, and there was nothing that could ruin her day after such a refreshing class.

...So she thought.

It was just as she sighed happily that the door to the room swung open, causing a sudden chill amble down her back and gut up her stomach in an unwanted sensation that always foresaw the happenings of unpleasant things. She didn't have to turn around to see the one who's husky voice caused her entire body to freeze in absolute horror, the guy stationing himself right next to her on the yoga mat.

"Heya, Ames!" he greeted loudly, as if it was a casual and currently acceptable acknowledgment in yoga class.

Eyes widened, Amy slowly turned her head to face him.

"Sonic?" she exclaimed in a whispered surprise. "What are you doing _here_?"

"To do yoga, of course!" But since when did _this_ guy do _yoga_?

"Why?" Amy regained her composure now, catching back onto the organized alterations and stretching her arms before her into a dog pose.

"To see you actually." Sonic followed Amy's initiative, though his attempt not as gracious as the regulars.

Go figures, the pink hedgehog thought with a growl. She was unquestionably outraged by his entering to her yoga class. Her _yoga_ class! Ambushing her in such an environment, where silence was something that was _most_ appreciated, was an absolute no-no.

"Not now," she hissed, stretching her body into a baby pose with her hands laid in front of her.

She felt him glare at her. "Yes, now."

Her instant reaction would have been to submit, especially when he used such a tone, but she had to fight it now, which was much easier as the classmates hushed the man and the supervisor gave him "the look."

Sonic groaned and followed along, now going to a whisper. "You know, you followed me everywhere before too. I don't see why I'm not allowed to follow you."

"I never followed you to any of _these_ kind of events or places."

"But I never had any of these sort of things. I just run." He was shushed again, also initiating the sounding of an irritated growl next to Amy.

When she didn't reply, he continued, "If you want, we could go back to stage one, where you and I catch a movie?"

"No."

"Just one date," he begged, raising himself sideways and raising his arm in the air, along with the other companions. "Come on! I'm really trying here!"

Another hush.

"Not working."

Sonic stayed quiet for half a minute before sighing. "You know, I'm trying your successful methods here, the ones that really turned me on. But they just don't seem to be affective on you."

Again, her only response was her apparent indifference, therefore he rushed, "Amy-"

It was now that the regular positioned next to Amy sounded her final blow, turning to Amy and saying, "Just date him. He'll never shut up if you don't."

Amy frowned back at Sonic, who was wearing a victorious grin at his accomplishment, being positive that he had won - or cheated, you could say - Amy to a date. Sadly for him, Amy was just as stubbornly persistent as he was, unexpectedly raising herself to her feet and gathering her personal materials, apologizing to the class for her interruptions. With that, she walked out, leaving Sonic and his dropped jaw on the floor.

"Ouch," the vegetarian tiger behind him commented. "She must be pretty pissed with ya."

With a defeated groan, Sonic got up and dashed out of the room with the intention of stopping Amy. When he reached the outdoors however, she was nowhere to be seen, just as he predicted.

"Heh," Sonic smiled, putting a fist on his hip and a finger under his nose. "Clever, as always. Where'd she head off to?"

With a sigh, he concluded plan "Make Amy Mine - Attempt 1" a failure, now sorting out "Attempt 2" as he headed back to Tails'.

Oh, Amy was in for it this time.

* * *

Again, thank you for all of your support! I promise that the next chapter will be more entertaining! ^^

p.s. Reporting spelling and grammar errors is good.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oooooh! That good-for-nothing, insufferable, STUPID HEDGEHOG!"

It was at this time that Cream had every right to be very, _very_ afraid. So afraid, in fact, that excusing herself from Amy's presence and going straight home without second thought was something wise to do. Truly, Cream thought of Sonic's yoga class invasion...kind of sweet. And though Amy was throwing a tantrum as Cream headed out the door, Cream knew she thought so too.

It had been a day since then, long enough for our aggressive hedgehog to vent it all out. She directed her fury towards Sonic, throwing pillows at his illusions and launching darts at his poster she kept especially for these sort of occasions. In truth, however, she was truly mad at herself because she would catch herself smiling when she thought back on it. After all, this was _Sonic_ we were talking of. He wouldn't even be caught _dead_ in a room dedicated to yoga. He'd give up his SHOES to not go into one. Yet, he went in...for _her_. That was so...sweet.

Amy threw another dart with a growl, finally tired enough to crash onto her couch in her wrecked up living room and eventually fall asleep. She wouldn't get any freedom in dreamland, though, because everyone knows just who it is that would be waiting for her.

She woke up the next morning to much needed breakfast and an intense calling for clean-up. Her living room was well arranged by two in the afternoon, and it was at this time that her phone rung and Tails' number was on the caller id. She picked up, cheerfully greeting, "Hey, Tails! What's up?"

"Aren't we cheerful," responded a husky voice that did NOT belong to Tails. "Are you in so much bliss about my coming to your yoga class that-"

Amy slammed Sonic's voice into the receiver, face puffed into a horrified expression of anger as she stared with widened eyes at the phone cuffed under her hands.

That annoying bastard. It really _was_ impossible to avoid him! She was just feeling better too, but he just HAD to call! UGH!

Amy _slowly_ lifted her hands off the phone, backing away from it as if it were a murderer pointing a pistol at her. She forgot about her couch behind her though, and back flipped over it just as her phone rang a second time. She sat on her knees on the couch, head poking over the back of it and eyes staring at the phone. Four rings sounded, then Amy's voice could be heard from the answering machine. "Hey! This is Amy! Clearly I can't answer your call right now, so be sure to leave a message!"

Amy cringed in embarrassment, a deep blush appearing on her muzzle. Oh! Sonic was listening to that kiddish voice!

Sonic's voice came again. "Now _that_'_s_ harsh, Ames. Hanging up on someone like that...what a lack of courtesy. How about you pick up and clear your now-damaged reputation?"

She narrowed her eyes at the phone, hoping that he could feel her choking him from a distance. CHOKING HIM!

He hung up, but didn't waste two seconds calling a third time, again getting the answering machine. "C'mon! You're breaking my heart here! Oh! and do your legs hurt? No? That's really weird. See, you've been running through my mind all day! So pick up, please!"

As there was another click, Amy couldn't help herself from chuckling. That statement was the tackiest line she'd ever heard! He really wasn't getting anywhere.

...Or was he?

He called again. "Why aren't you picking up? You know, Ames, Tails needed to give me SO many Band-Aids now, and it's all cause of you! Wanna know why? Well, if you pick up, I'll tell you...not picking up? Fine, I'll tell you why. It's cause I scraped my knee _so_ bad falling for you. By now, you're totally plagued with blood guilt, so I demand of you to answer the phone. I'll even give you some time to humble yourself by calling back. I'm so nice, aren't I? So ANSWER!"

She smiled, but angrily stopped herself and was gruesomely tempted to unplug the phone.

...But she _was_ curious to know what he'd say...

And so, he called again, the fifth time, again not being answered. "I _so_ know you're there. It's like I can SEE you through the bloody phone. Come on, Ames. Please? I just wanna talk to ya! You don't even need to breath, it'll be fine. Just answer, please? Man, I can't believe myself. You've reduced me to a beggar!"

Amy chuckled as the phone rang the sixth time. "So, the whole begging thing didn't work out, huh? That took a lot on my pride, ya know. Guess I'm at my last straw. I didn't want to have to do this, and it's not too late to pick up! ...No? _Trust _ me, Ames. You're gonna wanna pick up in the next ten seconds."

Despite the trace of humor in Sonic's voice, Amy detected the seriousness behind the threat. There was always this sort of tone he'd use when he was serious about something, even if he was telling a joke. That was how she was always able to detect that there was something wrong when he was covering it with a smile. She realized that it would _definitely_ be best to answer the phone, but...she was too proud.

Ten seconds had never been longer. Amy exhaled when she heard a sigh over the phone.

"Amy."

She always cringed when he said her name _that_ way. It was worse than your father sternly saying your name when you hit someone with a hammer. It was a tone she always submitted to. Good thing everything was over the phone. Sonic had no idea how much power he had over this girl.

"I told you you would regret it," the machine said in a "you-better-watch-it" voice. With that, Amy heard a click, and there was no more calls for the next twenty seconds.

...He wasn't calling back?

Amy felt a familiar feeling of dread and disappointment. Was _this_ what he warned her of? His not calling? Amy lifted herself on the couch, eyes never leaving the phone, and a few seconds of saddened silence went by before she laughed out loud cockily.

"Regret it?" Amy called to no one in particular, laughing away. "Your not calling me doesn't affect me at all, Sonic the hedgehog! Ha ha ha ha!"

She didn't know who she was trying to fool at this point, but she laughed her way to the kitchen table before her face fell to reveal her true emotions. Really, those tacky flirt lines Sonic had used turned her on significantly. Plus, he _called_ her!

Amy shook her head ferociously, demanding herself to let it go. She went over to the window right next to her front door and opened it, sticking her head out and breathing in Summer's flowery air, closing her eyes to help her sense focus.

"Smells nice?"

Amy's eyes shot open, and she directed her shocked gaze towards the outside entrance of her home.

"Miss me?"

Amy only stared at Sonic, because she was in so much surprise that she was unable to deny the truth.

Sonic laughed. "I can't really say that my coming here is something to regret. A punishment for not answering the phone? Probably. Anyways, let me in?"

He professionally pouted his lips and lit his eyes into a puppy dog look. Dang, it was so hard to resist that look. She was at an advantage, though, because she was inside and he was out there. She blushed along with her glare, bringing her head back in, lifting her nose in the air and crossing her arms. She heard Sonic sternly say her name, even impatient, but she persisted.

"Man, you're stubborn," he said. "I'll bring the door down if you don't open up."

Amy gazed back at him, lifting her lips into a cocky smile that said, "I dare you."

She didn't have enough time to react after he responded with an equally confident grin. She widened her eyes and ran to the door, but it was already too late. Before her now lay her door on the ground, swaying hinges, and a blue hedgehog lowering his leg from the kick. And though he DID knock down her front entrance, the fact that he was strong enough to do that was kind of hot.

"You wouldn't open the door," he stated the obvious.

Amy's flabbergasted gaze drifted from Sonic to her broken door. She stared at it for a few seconds, realizing that she'd have to put that door back up. Sonic, knowing Amy better than she did, knew that this was what irked Amy the most in the current scenario, not the fact that he'd completely filled her answering machine with flirt lines or that he'd broken down her door. No, it was just because she hated construction work.

Amy blinked, and when she opened her eyes she saw the door lifted and Sonic with a drill in hand, ready to fix it for her. He knew Amy's house fairly well, and he was the one she'd always have fix her house, whether it was plumbing, wires, or fixing something. He felt pretty special when she called him to help, and she always treated him to chili dogs and apple pie.

Suddenly, after about two minutes, Sonic was standing over her, door secured in its hinges and tool box in the basement.

"Some food would be nice."

Amy bit her lip, because she realized that there was no way out of it. She owed him food.

* * *

Short and rushed. Sorry. Gotta go to work. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, again, for the lack of updates and the rushed chapters. I did have fun with this one though, but still...

Anyways, check out the last part, you reviewers!

* * *

Some day he'll regret it, Amy reckoned. _Someday_ he'll look back and say, "Oh! why did I _do_ that?" SOMEDAY, he'll have her damn Piko hammer in his freakin' BRAIN when she'll have gathered years' worth of anger and conserved energy to see his freakin' brain noodles splattered across Tails' giant Sony Plasma computer.

Not now though. She was indebted to his fixing to his fixing her door...that _he_ busted. But he didn't just run off to leave her with the most hated pieces of works on the bloody planet. Yes, this was how simple the mind of our dear pink hedgehog worked; fair and just a little too kind. Sonic knew just how easily influenced she was when it came to debts and promises, and he _did_ feel partially responsible for such, considering how many he's broken on forgotten dates and run aways.

Amy only watched his food - better yet, the crumbs on the plate. She spared a few glances at him devouring the generous slice of double chocolate fudge cake, and it wasn't a sight even a fan-girl would wish to see. Yet, it was just another thing about this helpless blue guy that made him so appealing.

When he was done - and he was sure to let the world know it by obnoxiously sounding a lengthy and loud burp - Amy carefully lifted her gaze. When she was the sight was safe she exhaled in relief and leaned back on her chair. Sonic did the same, ready to lift his feet onto the chair in front of him and begin speaking (he'd once made an attempt to bring his feet onto the table, but he most certainly didn't _ever_ try it again).

"Plate," Amy ordered.

Sonic paused and shot her a pout, but his cute and childish plea was something Amy was able to look past, therefore causing his expression to be useless. After all, he'd already broken her door.

His plate was in the dishwasher a second later, and Sonic was back in the chair and making himself comfortable.

"Why are you here?" Amy finally demanded. She crossed her arms and brought one leg over the other as she sat on the opposite side of the table, as far away from him as possible.

"I have a _ very_ good reason!" Sonic exclaimed in defense.

"You better."

"See, there's a really urgent situation..."

Amy frowned at all the possibilities (cause when a member of a super hero group says something like that, it means trouble): Eggman attacked, Cream ran away, Tails' workshop suddenly blew up, the Master Emerald shattered, Vanilla's declined the marriage proposal of some rich and _stalking_ middle-aged loser...

"What happened?" Amy urged.

Sonic, taking whatever he was about to say a little too calmly for her liking, went on to explain, "I think I'm dying."

Yes, this _most_ certainly was a moment to panic. Amy couldn't even become aware of the fact that she was currently unable to breathe. Her eyes widened and she looked at Sonic with a urgent and questioning look. Suddenly, everything around her seemed to be meaningless.

"See," Sonic continued, bringing his hand to the left side of his chest and rubbing it, "I've been having this _intense_ pain right here ever since you've turned down my marriage proposal. I think it's the rejection that's causing me to deteriorate inside."

Amy's face fell from shock to a glare that had every potential of murder.

"So, I have found a solution to this deathly situation! I was informed that a _date_ would be necessary in order to cure my fatal disease. So, tomorrow at 10 AM?"

"Get out."

Another pout, but this time the action was utterly beyond useless. In fact, it is impossible even to express _how_ useless it was.

"I'm not kidding here," Amy growled. "You better get out immediately. I am _so_ not going out on a date with you."

She raised her angered gaze to him when he chuckled. She was slightly fearful of what would happen next, because every time he used _that_ chuckle, things never went well for everyone but him. She wondered if Sonic was aware of such, or if his chuckle was an unconditional acknowledgment of the events that would follow - events she was _sure_ she didn't want happening.

"You don't realize what sort of situation you're in, do you?" he asked, and he shot her a crooked and flirtatious grin at her, and she knew she had every right to shrink back into her chair fearfully and silently wish upon him ever humane misfortune she could think of.

Sonic was wrong; she had a pretty good idea what sort of situation she was in. And it was NOT a good one.

He continued. "Firstly, I owe you. I missed out on a few dates, so I _must_ give you a day, at least. I wouldn't mind going out more than one day and-"

"No."

"Okay, okay. But you're judging too quickly, no?"

"Not at all."

"Kay, then. Secondly, you owe ME. How so?" He held up his hand and began using his fingers to count. "Well, there's your turning down my marriage proposal, your ditching me in yoga class - the dreaded place, your hanging up the phone, your not answering the phone, your refusal to open the door, your cruel manner of speaking to me; basically you're breaking my heart."

Amy intensified her glare, angrily seeing that he was shifting all the blame onto her, as if HE had never been the one to break HER heart. He wasn't normally this unreasonable, but today he was being just..._ridiculous_.

"Being quite hypocritical, aren't we?" she commented.

Sonic shrugged. "I've got other reasons. Another is that I fixed your kitchen sink three weeks ago."

"You received a payment of a quadruple chili dog trio."

"Then the door?"

"That YOU broke down?"

"Okay, okay. Then there's this one last reason."

"Oh?"

He brought his legs back down and leaned forward towards her, looking at her straight in the eyes. She retreated farther into her chair again, and it was as if a shimmer of hope was sparking in his eyes. He wore a look so serious and determined that Amy was so sure he'd say _those_ words...

"You love me," he said, and Amy's pounding heart slowed and she was able to exhale...angrily.

"Get out," she growled.

"Sorry, but I ain't leaving till you say yes."

"No. Get out before I call Shadow over."

"But we'll break your wall like the last time!"

"Do you think that you're the only guy in the world capable of fixing things?"

This slightly bugged the blue hedgehog, because having another guy fix Amy's wall meant their coming into her home.

...And eating...her _food_!

He had to try again, or else he'd have to go with his final resort...not that it was that much of a bad thing...

"I don't take no for an answer," he grinned. His beam was one that mirrored his statement, but Amy was just as stubborn as he was.

"Neither do I."

He chuckled, and suddenly he was standing over her, leaning against the table and a candy cigarette stick from the local corner store hanging in his mouth. His cocky grin right in her face caused Amy the need to breathe deeply and count to ten.

"How bout we play a little game then?" Sonic compromised. "You win, no date. I win, 10 o'clock tomorrow."

It was a good deal, considering the process of her other option. Calling Shadow would be _extremely_ troublesome; she'd have to run to the phone while Sonic was distracted, find a hiding place within the same five seconds and lock it before Sonic realized her intentions, hastily whisper the situation to an impatient Shadow, make some unjust agreement for the black hedgehog's compliance, wait in the hiding place until the bashing and crashing between Sonic and his rival's fight was over, come out and pick everything up again, go to town and flirt with the cheapskate contractor to get free repairs, and then break his hopeful heart just for getting this darn persistent hedgehog OUT of her bloody HOUSE.

The other option was to walk out herself, but Sonic would just laze around her house until she came back. And who knows what he'll do to her kitchen cabinets.

"Very well." Amy angled her head so that her confident grin seemed more intimidating. "What's the challenge?"

Sonic pulled the candy stick from his mouth and twirled it between his middle and index fingers. "Whoever has this till the end wins."

"Pfft. Sure, whatever." She raised her arm upwards and grabbed the other end of the stick. She could win this against him.

Well, that's what she thought before he lifted his face into a cheeky grin, and she realized just what the catch was.

"I am NOT doing that!" exclaimed she, because there was no way in HELL she was gonna lip-lock with the guy she was trying to get over in order to win a freakin' candy bar.

He lifted himself and shrugged, turning on his heel and heading towards the exit. "See ya tomorrow." He lifted his hand and waved.

"Wait!"

He stopped, and an unseen half smile creeped up his shadowed face as she jumped from her seat and demanded for an alternative route out of the situation.

"No can do, Ames," he called, and she knew that there was no way out of this.

_Curse you, whoever invented games like Spin the Bottle and 7 Minutes in the Closet_, Amy thought._ You came up with this one too, didn't you?_

She had to face two routes, both being devastating towards her ambitions. A date would entice false hopes, ones that she had contained for so many years, as a date referred to an organized outing between two people who possessed romantic feelings for each other; a series of dates was suppose to mean that the two were in consideration of...marriage. How high could her hopes get? She couldn't allow her agonizing efforts to lose his place in her heart go to waste. If he were to propose to her again at this "date", she'd be doomed to forever with a man who couldn't feel the same for her.

This game, however, couldn't be that bad. It wasn't really...a kiss...just a game where their mouths...touched. Sonic was fine with touching _anyone's_ mouth, most likely, anyways, right? There wouldn't be any false hopes, just...nerves at the end of her lips reacting...

"Fine!" she exclaimed angrily, fists bawled besides her. "I'll take on the challenge."

He turned, half grin plastered on his face, and walked towards the madly blushing and equally glaring female, and she looked just so damn cute with those puffed out cheeks. "If you say so," and the cigarette candy was back in his mouth and was beckoning Amy as he towered over her. He tilted his head slightly and humorously waited for his love interest to initiate the commencing the game.

Hesitantly, she leaned forward, but retreated just as her lips touched the tip of the candy. "No way! I can't!"

"Your decision," Sonic said. "I've already got some things planned out for tomorrow anyways, so-"

"Dammit! I'll do it!"

"Hurry it up then. Don't got all day."

She clenched her fists tighter, hard enough so that her nails dug into her skin, as this was proving to be very difficult. Taking a LONG and deep breath, she launched forward and her teeth grabbed the very tip of the candy, avoiding Sonic's laughing eyes as much as she could. This was _so_ embarrassing! All she could hear now was Sonic's breathing and the clock, and it never took this long for a second to tick by before.

Her eyes widened and looked slightly over to see Sonic not waste a second in taking an unnecessarily large jump on his end. Their noses were barely a millimeter separated now, and the shock from Sonic's jump caused Amy's grip to tighten too hard on her end, and she was forced to move forward herself.

_Oh god_ _Oh god__ Oh god__ Oh god__ Oh god__ Oh god __Oh god__ Oh god __Oh god__ Oh god __Oh god _was all she was thinking. She was sure she'd die at this rate from _some_ sort of heart condition, because it was beating _so_ fast. She probably would, she reckoned, considering how quickly Sonic was covering his territory. TOO quickly.

This was _not_ good, but she couldn't give up now. It was either this or a while day with Sonic, which she could not afford.

She was the one who had to close the distance between them, as her side broke off. As if his hot air from his nose bouncing off her lips was bad enough, she was going to have to tilt her head to the side and go in for it.

She didn't have a second to think, and she progressed forward. She could feel his smile rubbing against her lips now, and Sonic slowly brought his hands to her waist. She had to fight the urge to push him away for the sake of her tomorrow, but she knew that Sonic was just _loving_ this.

And he bit again.

Suddenly his hand was grabbing the back of her neck and he was yanking her waist closer to him. Gaps were a thing of the past now, because there was _nothing_ - not even air - that lingered between the two.

His lips were crushing hers. She could taste his tongue as she struggled for the stupid candy, but it was getting too hard to tell between his lips and the real sugar. He was seriously getting into it, though for what, whether it was her lips or the extra twenty calories, she wasn't sure. No matter what he was after though, Amy could only think that this was just like a French kiss - or it WAS - and though she hated it, she was in some blissful dimension. It wasn't what she expected for her first kiss, heck, this wasn't romantic _at all_. Nonetheless, his taste, his body heat radiating into hers, his sweat and fur, his hot breath clambering down her mouth; it was unbearably rapturous. It was so good that Amy forgot the point of the whole make-out session. She snapped out of her trance and grabbed his shoulders, raising herself on her tip toes to get to an angle most effective to win over the cigar stick.

His grin was back against her lips after that, and his husky chuckle rumbled into her cheeks as he mumbled into her mouth, "You really don't like losing."

She yanked herself away, stumbling backwards.

"Neither do I," Sonic finished, swallowing the last of the candy stick. "See ya in the mornin'!"

And then he was gone, leaving Amy to stare after him in horror for a minute or so before gathering the facts.

She'd just made out with Sonic the hedgehog over a cigarette candy stick, and she was STILL going on a date with him tomorrow!

* * *

Hee hee! Poor Amy!

Again, thanks so much guys for the reviews and support! You guys rock, and every message you write brings a smile to my face and a pen to my hand. Thanks! And please, keep up the typing efforts in this regard. ^^

Also, I've replied to your reviews (if I haven't, please complain and I'll compose a reply. I feel like I've failed in life if I have neglected your kind words). Of course, there are the anonymous reviewers, (well, only one) such as Hi!, who I can't reply to because of the fact that you're, well, anonymous. So, here's my reply to your reviews that made me grin: _**I'll do my best, since you need me to update (haha!). I'll try the suggestion about the random word thing, but I have to say that you're pretty impressive to base your entire story on a tree. That's incredible, , I do feel responsible for keeping you all on edge...but what can you do? XD**_

As demanded by the majority of ya'll (hee hee) I'll do my utmost to update. But remember that this is one of the three stories I'm working on among school, work, driving courses, volunteer work, and sleep. I'll do my best though!

Love you all!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox!


	7. Chapter 7

Ugh, so tired. Must sleep. Sorry for another rushed chapter, but it's updated! Yay!

* * *

Amy absolutely _refused_ to allow herself to walk out that door.

In order to do so, she had worked on the intention of pulling an all-nighter until morning so that she could sleep through his knocking on the door. Unfortunately, despite her utmost efforts, she had fallen asleep watching _Titanic_ around nine PM. She work up pretty late - according to _her_ internal clock - around seven thirty, but she was unable to drift back to sleep.

She stalled her daily morning activities drastically, such as her walk up the twelve steps to the second story bathroom and washing her hands under warm water for about three minutes. She remained in her pajamas for the first time in the past two decades, and she never had a more delicious meal in her life. She never thought that putting things off would merit such rewards. Nonetheless, she was getting frustrated with the lack of cleanliness within her home, so she immediately began her daily chores; the wash, vacuuming, dusting, and such. In fact, she was so caught up that the clock brought Amy to scream when she noticed its large hand just itching to climb that last quarter-of-an-hour to get to ten o'clock.

She panicked, bringing her hands into her quills and running around in a circle three times before stuffing the vacuum back into the closet and dumping the cleaning aids back into their places. She glanced at the door on multiple occasions, trying to come up with the best strategy to avoid this potential destruction of her dignity.

There _was_ the chance he'd forget about their...date, just as he had on multiple occasions in the past. But there _was_ that chance that he _would_ come. First off, he'd have to get through the door that she would not open...but he'd already proved his worth the day before. He wouldn't dare come in the bathroom if she was in it, though, but he'd wait and bang on the door and such until she came out, so that was a closed option. She could hide...but he'd find her, as he's been an expert at that game since they were kids. She could leave her home and go shopping or something, but he would find her quickly, just as he always did. She could pretend she was sick, but then he'd stick around, "helping" her. Really, there was no way out of this cruel arrangement. That game was _totally_ unfair!

There were seven minutes left until he'd come knocking on her door now, so she did the only thing she could; she ran up the stairs, slammed her bedroom door shut, turned out the lights, and hopped under the covers. She would _pretend_ she wasn't up, and pretend that she stayed up late and was so grumpy she could strangle Cream (which is proof that she can indeed be terrifying, I would imagine). She shut her eyes, and as she heard twenty-three ticks of her mini-alarm clock on her desk, she slowly remembered that she wasn't wearing anything socially acceptable, only her underwear and a giant over-hanging t-top.

And Sonic would see her like that.

She jerked up and rushed out of bed, stripping quickly and putting on a bra and random garments from her wardrobe. She jumped under the covers again and waited, heart pounding in her ears loud enough to mute the ringing in her ears resulting from the silence. The remaining few minutes were longer than a year to her, and she checked her clock almost every three seconds.

Her eyes were wide and glaring in concentrated horror at the clock as it reached nine fifty-nine, and she counted along with the ticking as each second went by.

It reached the final second.

...nothing.

It was ten o'clock, and there wasn't even a peep from the outside world. He'd forgotten, Amy concluded, and though it had been within her extreme hopes, she felt saddened. She was secretly looking forward to seeing him, though she was determined to not see his face again after the date. Yet, there was that familiar sense of disappointment and of a slight frustration that he was unable to keep another one of his damn promises.

Amy sighed and turned towards the wall, allowing a tear roll down across her face.

Suddenly, her door bell rang.

She almost jumped out of her bed in fright. Her eyes widened as she realized that her clock was merely a few seconds early, and that Sonic really was here to pick her up and to bring her on a...date.

_No good_.

She put her hand on her pounding chest, growling at it and demanding that it shut up.

Another ring.

Amy was batting her foot nervously as her original reflexes were screaming to take control of her actions and open the door for him.

She heard the front door creak open and heard his voice call her name. She hadn't locked the door, because she absolutely DID NOT want to fix that. Cursing silently, she clutched her blanket and shut her eyes tightly. Her ears twitched when she heard her bedroom door open.

"Heh, playing that game, huh, Ames?"

The pink hedgehog frowned when the lights were switched on.

Sonic walked towards the bed. "I did win the game, Amy. Rules are rules, so you gotta go out with me, like it or not. You like it though, don't you. You just don't wanna admit it. Come on. Make life easier for both of us, will ya? I've already gotten everything planned out."

_He arranged everything_? Amy wondered.

"Plus, I can so tell you're faking, and not just by your irregular breathing pattern. You and I both know that you can't even blink after seven thirty."

He knew her so well.

"And considering how much of a neat freak you are," he continued, and Amy swore she could feel his gaze baring through her blankets, "you would freak out if you realized that you dumped your pj's on the floor."

_CRAP_! Amy mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten all about that.

There was a sudden change in temperature as Sonic suddenly yanked the comforter off the bed. It was cold now, and Amy was chilled to the core, yelping and reaching for the blanket hanging from Sonic's hands. She missed though, and ended up colliding into Sonic himself. There was a long moment of silence as Sonic's arms were wrapped around her. He finally broke the ice. "I really didn't think you would wear _this_ kind of outfit when you knew I was coming. Hinting something, are we?"

Amy retreated and looked at him questionably, looking down at herself to see what he meant.

...oh.

A white, see-through tank top and mini shorts..._really_ mini shorts.

She should've stuck with the baggy t-shirt.

"Get out!" She jumped up and started pushing Sonic out of her bedroom.

"Aw!" Sonic complained. "But you look so hot in that outfit! Can't I observe?"

"Heck no!" Amy really wasn't having much success in Sonic's venture out the door.

Suddenly, her back was against the wall and Sonic's hands were on the wall on either side of her

"I'm wondering if this is all part of your flirtatious intentions," Sonic purred huskily, his minty-fresh breath _easing_ up Amy's jaw. "The unlocked door and the showy outfit."

His face was slowly approaching hers as he said this, having Amy try to sink farther into the wall in futile efforts. Her muzzle was redder than Knuckles could ever be.

"N-No way!" she exclaimed. "It's cause I knew you'd break the door again and that's so annoying!"

"So you were waiting for me?" His breath was close enough to be hot against her face now.

"No! But there's really no way out of it!"

She shut her eyes when his face was barely a centimeter from hers, cringing and hoping he wasn't going to steal another forceful smooch from her, or more.

He didn't, instead retreating and telling her to put on some clothes that are socially acceptable for the outdoor civilization. She grumbled as he headed for the door. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Amy up and down. "Seriously, though. I wanna see you wearing that more often."

"GET OUT!"

Sonic ducked as a flying projectile whizzed past him, and he closed the door behind him and pulled out his cell phone from his glove. Chuckling, he snapped it open and checked out his pictures, bringing up one of Amy herself, wearing that very outfit a couple of seconds ago. He had snapped it when he had her against the wall, and he sure wasn't going to be putting this cellphone down for a while.

* * *

I would try to make it better, but I'm so sleepy...bye


	8. Chapter 8

Unfortunately for Sonic, Amy did not come out in the short shorts and tankie. She dressed it ridiculously down in hope that her effortless looks were enough to call off the date. But nope, Sonic would take her everything, even her baggy three-quarter jeans and cozy green sweater. She looked great to him anyways, even without the makeup and done up hair. She had muttered a ridicule as he led her of to their destination, and such a rarity brought a loud outburst of laughter on Sonic's part, as her wording had been plain amusing.

She had had the origininal intentions of having her lips locked tight throughout the entire day, refusing to utter a peep. Such ambitions demised in less than five minutes, her stiffled giggles turning into cramping laughs at Sonic's jokes and funny remarks. Admittably, Sonic always had had a startling ability in humorous critism, pointing to other people and jokingly bringing out their obvious faults. He did so only in the presence of his closest friends though, and he would _never _intend to hurt someone's feelings in their face. As long as they didn't know, it doesn't matter, he reasoned.

After a pleasant stoll in the park, Sonic brought his date (how he loved the ring to it!) to a humble yet fairly popular fast food restaurant, where they had specials on chili-dogs and burgers. This was the place where people who wanted to feel rich came to, getting that 5-star feeling as they were being served pizza and BLT angus burgers. Seriously, no one wanted to spend fifty bucks on lamb chops, after all, but getting served was nice, no?

Sonic and Amy used to come to this place fairly often when the two were bored or needed to vent or something. Throughout the years, they had remained close friends and told each other everything, becoming each others' means of support. Actually, their habitual gathering to this lowly restaurant ended when he proposed.

They were led to a table next to a large window that allowed the sun to grace its presence within the room, giving it a comfortable warmth. They had always sat in this booth, and their initials carved into the wooden window frame still remained from two years ago. Amy giggled at the sight every time. The male guide placed the menus in front of them and headed out, as the snobby French man did often, leaving Amy to tell of her co-worker's four-wheeling mishaps.

"She just fell off," Amy laughed. "It hadn't even started yet!"

Sonic spit the water back into the bottle he bought at the corner store, beginning to choke as he burst into hysterical laughing. Amy found Sonic's reaction the most amusing, as he brought the gazes of other clients towards their table. When their laughter died down and tears were wiped from the banter, the two set their attention on their menus.

"Need I ask?" Amy's voice called through the menus.

"Nope." Sonic set the menu down and brought his arms into a head cushion. "Two chili-dogs, Iced Tea mixed with Fruitopia, and-"

"Fries on the side," Amy finished with a giggle.

Sonic winked at her. "You know best. But what are _you _taking this time?"

"Hm..." The menu was graciously cheap here, thank gosh. Amy had tried every single meal on it too, as she was one who adored variety.

"Wait, wait, I know," Sonic butted in. "You're gonna get chicken nuggets so that you can try that new sauce they're advertising."

"Eh! There's a new sauce!" Sonic nodded towards the small cardboard standing on the table that featured the very thing.

"Yep!" Amy exclaimed. "Getting that, with a garden salad."

"Of course. And a Coke with that? Ugh, can't believe you like that stuff."

"Yeah, well, you like chili-dogs, so you shouldn't talk."

"Haha! Hey, those are, like, classics. People have never come to be truly alive until the genius who created those babies-"

"Hello!"

The two looked up to a teenage wolf with way too much make-up, holding a small notebook and looking at them expectantly.

"I'm Krystal," she said with a pur. "I'll be your server today. We have a special on ice cream sundaes where you get one and get the second one free. So, have you decided on your drinks?"

"We've figured it all out, actually," Sonic spoke, casting another wink at Amy. He repeated their orders, and the girl who was giving him too many smiles for Amy's liking headed back to the kitchen. Amy looked down at herself as the waitress left, and she regretted not trying to look better for the date. She should have put on eye liner, at least, or have worn a shirt with more clevage...

Her contemplation was snatched again when Sonic began talking about another fight he and Knuckles had had. Recalling the bruises, Sonic laughed at how his friend had somehow concluded that Sonic was planning on grabbing the Chaos Emerald and running abroad with Rouge. Their conversation continued to vary until Krystal came back with their meals and drinks, and Amy noticed that her shirt was much lower than it had been earlier, especially as she bent down to overdramatically put Sonic's plate in front of him. She didn't leave fast enough.

Amy started fidgeting with her salad, seperating the radishes and the cheese slices from the pack. As usual, Sonic leaned over with his fork and jabbed the cast aways.

"Wait, you missed one!" Amy pointed to a tiny slice of radish like it was a Daddy-long-legs spider. Sonic grabbed it with a chuckle.

"See how easy this is, Ames?"

"What is?"

"Being together."

Her breath got caught in her throat. She only exhaled when she was sure she'd suffocate. Sonic made sure that their gaze was fixed on each other, his expression intent and serious. It was ruined though, that one moment of sincerity.

"By the way," Krystal was suddenly standing before them again, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, which was seriously inappropriate if you're working in a restaurant and handling food. "I'm a _huge _fan, Sonic!"

Sonic sighed at Amy's escape, as she was now intently focusing on the food and the now-interesting life outside.

"DON'T caaaaarrrre!" Sonic groaned, because this sort of thing happened way too often at the wrong moments.

"But you see-"

Sonic didn't even look at her now, turning himself to the side and joining Amy in the enjoyment of the mild and unchanging scenery outside. With a "hmph!" and a stomped heel, Krystal left, and the awkwardness between the two lovers continued on as Amy avoided Sonic's eyes. She focused on her salad, and then looked over to her chicken nuggets. She picked one up and dipped it into the apple flavored chicken sauce, and took a bite. It tasted like crap.

Reaching out her hand, she went for the ketchup bottle, which Sonic had already picked up and was handing to her. When their hands made contact, Amy jerked away, feeling like an electric shock ran through her stared at each other for a few seconds before Amy looked down and muttered an apology. Sonic sighed sadly and started to slowly munch at his chilidogs. They didn't really taste that great anymore.

Amy lifted her head and peeked up at him, feeling a pang of guilt for pulling away. Sighing, she reached over again for the ketchup and squirted it next to her chicken. Nothing but a fart came out, leaving Amy with a mad blush in embarasment. Sonic used this as an opportunity to ease the environment.

"Amy!" he gasped. "I never would have thought that you were the sort! Seriously, to fart in public like that!"

"It wasn't me!" she defended audibly. "It was the bottle! The bottle!"

"Su-re. Whatever you say, Ames," he mused back, taking a fry.

"It was! See?" She squeesed the bottle to demonstrate, but the ketchup had decided to smoothly comply and ease through the hole without a sound.

"You can try all you want to cover it up, but you and I both know that you really shouldn't eat those nuggets."

With that, he leaned over and picked from Amy's plate, plopping a nugget into his mouth.

"Hey! Who told you you could have that!"

Things were on comfortable terms again, much to Sonic' s relief. The day wouldn't be long enough, he concluded, when he noticed Krystal yelling at her manager and stomping out. She SO got fired.

* * *

Yes, I'm still alive. I sincerely do apolgize for the gaps in time of updates, but my life is so busy and terribly emotional and stupid, and I've been crying and crying like crazy, cause, ya know, I'm sixteen, and stupid puberty is making me think negetively.

I do apologize also for how lame this chapter is, but there was an anomynus (however you spell it) reviewer who wanted to continue the story and that sent warning lights in my head. Your intentions, Somebody, could very well have been good. I do apologize if you had good intentions, but it was the wording and how you called yourself that made me think that you may be trying to steal my story. Thanks for the offer, but I can honestly say this: **Even if the world is coming to an end, I WILL finish all of my stories that I have already put into progress on this site, even if I don't update for half a year. That is my objective. **

Anyways, because I'm working at Mc Donalds, I get all the latest news on stuff. If it's the same as it is in Canada, then people, TRY THEIR NEW APPLE AND OAT MC FLURRY AND THEIR BANANA AND CHOCOLATE PIE. I've tried them both. I like the mc flurry, and I like the chocolate part of the pie. As for the banana...if you like medicine, go for it. And yeah, they had that Christmas special on nugget sauce too, and the cranberry or something one got sold out, but there is an over stockage of the apple flavored. Haven't tried them, but I got an idea that it ain't that great.

As for "Krystal", I was thinking about the wolf from Starfox. I HATE her!

Anyways, please, remember that I WILL finish this story, even if it takes a while. Just so much going on.

By the way, should I go for a Romeo and Juliet balcony thing, or fireworks and the park? I came up with two different endings for this, so...tell me! Though, maybe the park one would be better...


	9. Chapter 9

A main aspect that attracted large numbers of tourists during the Spring consisted of the yearly market bazaar, which had grown from its origin of the Farmer's Festival. For an entire week, the centre of the town became a territory of roaming buyers and urging sellers. The streets were brimming with shouting merchants, eagar buyers, laughing children running through crowds, and multiple couples looking for an opportunity to accompany their loved ones. Booths had been set up in designated spots the day before the festival began, now highly decorated with shiny advertisements and selling products. One could argue that merely going to the town's mall was a more languid option. The lowered prices and rare, shipped items, however, were the causes of such a massive flock.

Amy was among the hustle and bustle of the event, excitably hopping from one booth to the other and browsing everything in sight. Sonic trailed closely behind, eyes glistening with his discreet smile at his profitable efforts. Many were the times Amy's figure would disappear into the crowd from his sight, but amid his panic his feet always brought him back to her. She modeled everything that caught her eye, touched everything on the booth, and ate every free sample provided. By now the authenticity that Sonic was successfully winning her back had been consigned to oblivion in her mind; instead, she even tugged him along by his hand through the crowds.

In all honesty, it would have been much more favorable to run about, in Sonic's opinion, instead of shop; it had never been his thing. Yet, every time she touched him, laughed with him, and smiled at him, his inclination of being with her was renewed. She took his heart with her every time she walked away, and Sonic went running to try to keep close to it. No, he didn't want to take it back. He wanted her to hold it, to embrace it, and do everything in her power to make it flutter, because he would do the same. He could manage a future without his feet if it assured her by his side. His speed could never compare to how precious she was. She dominated all of his heart, over-shadowing everyone and everything to the extent that any sacrifice for her well-being could be provided. It had always been, and always would be, _her_, even if this be the very day they would part for the rest of eternity. She would always govern over his heart, and he had finally come to accept that.

He loved her.

She did not believe it, though. His own pride was to be commenmorated for that.

Her hand pulled him from his contemplation, luring he and his heart towards a hat stand. Amy let go, then picked up a straw hat and sampled it for him. He chuckled, and in reply she smiled and switched to an Iron Man mask. He didn't realize how solely her day's happiness depended on his reactions, yet he pleased her all the same with every laugh or smiling head-shake he made. A small tent that sheltered different varieties of clothes caught Amy's attention. Her expression beamed, and she immedietly pulled Sonic through the large multitude of people to the tent. They were welcomed with a small bow from a Chinese cat wearing a kimino, and she allowed Amy to pull tens of dresses and pants and shirts from racks and scramble them behind a changing curtain.

If there was one thing that Sonic passionately loved to avoid, it would be clothes stores. Yes, the pits of the very centre of the Pacific Ocean was more inviting than the very place he stood in. He managed, though, to keep a straight face as Amy ran back and forth, his one determination being his sole purpose of gaining Amy's hand in marriage. He'd tolerate tagged garments just this once, just as he willfully walked into a yoga class for his first and last time in his life.

Finally, Amy came before him. "Alright! I'm trying them on! And don't you DARE try to peek!"

"Yes, yes."

Really, he rendered the demand utterly useless. They'd be getting married anyways! Not a big deal seeing her get changed NOW, is it? Of course, they WEREN'T bonded in marital matrimony yet, nor were they even in the process of engagement...

Amy would swing the curtain to and fro as she modeled _each _and _every _outfit to her date. Undoubtedly, he was beyond bored now, but every so often she'd hop out wearing a cleavagey shirt or would look absolutely stunning that he was willing to overlook his hyper state and remain in place. It seemed that, with every pulled curtain, came a renewed perseverance within himself. Nonetheless, he was well relieved when she claimed that only a single dress remained. She came forward in a flowing green dress, its embroided cotton tightening nicely around her upper body and cascading at her waist. As she twirled amid her mini catwalk, the dress swayed around her body, raising higher around her with every spin, until she stopped, to Sonic's secret disappointment. The dress was quite simple, yet its exhibition made her look alluring, its contrasting Islamic Green brightening her fur and its design complimenting her fine figure. There was no denying how bewitching she appeared wearing it, making Sonic blush madly and catch his breath, unable to contain any modesty in his composure.

"You're buying that."

* * *

(Try to really picture the scene in your head. Like, when Sonic wears a discreet smile. Imagine him walking behind Amy grinning through crowds of people. Cause it's kind of cool. If you get what I mean...anyways)

I. AM. SO. SORRY. FOR. NEVER. UPDATING! Really, you have no idea how plagued I am with guilt. I never meant to leave you all in such suspense, honest! Just so much on my plate it's crazy! So sorry! And such a cliff hanger too! SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Who else tried on an Iron Man mask? I did at Toys R Us...

I'M SORRY!


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic would see no shame in admitting that he could easily be referred to as an old fashioned, homeless dinosaur. The very word 'telephone' appeared so '3015' to him, although he had quite the brains when dealing with anything Tails-related. It was more of the simple things that stunned him. Sure, he used tele-communicators and advanced portals and airplanes and, his favorites, televisions and PS3s. Yet, he could honestly say that he had never, in his life, used the Internet.

He had no basis of knowledge in regards to how to work the search engine, how to access Google - he'd heard of its many wonders, and decided it would be the best place to start - and what to do with the billions of links that came up. Before their date, Sonic had been up until two in the morning in an effort to search for good dating locations. He had been dumbfounded at how the Internet worked, and as a result vowed to become familiar with such awesomeness as soon as possible. Had Tails been aware of such abhorrence, he would have cried.

Besides the obvious, the cyber world had proved to be of immense use to Sonic. He had been able to find the location of a fancy restaurant next to the beach, learned of a hushed-up appearance of one of Amy's favorite musicians, and came to know of an anonymous set-up for dancing, all prepared specifically for the harvest festival. Their first feat was the search of the mini concert, which had been accessed through dark alleyways and secret cafes found within the center of the old-fashioned neighborhood. They had come into a courtyard of sorts and had placed themselves along the rock wall shielding a gorgeously planted flower garden, observing a multitude of people - computer experts, Sonic humorously reckoned - rush into the area. The sun beamed brightly, landing its heat directly onto the hidden encampment as couples, children, and adults placed themselves onto the floor, which was constructed of many large stones of various colors, or onto the matching stone wall that squared around the yard. Although buildings secreted its presence, the courtyard recieved fresh dose of sunlight, the results being seen in the various colors of the flowers and plants. Amy squealed excitably when Jason Mraz stepped onto the small, built-up stage before the crowd. She planted an appreciative kiss onto Sonic's muzzle after, thanking him with all her heart for bringing her to see the artist. The crowd was on their feet throughout the entire show, and Jason was evidently fueling off of their enthusiasm. For a free show in the middle of nowhere, he did well.

Next was a stop at one of the quiet cafes they'd run through to get to the concert. The two enjoyed pleasant interchange of dialogue over coffee and chilidogs, much to Sonic's delight. Frankly, them boys were the best dogs he'd ever tasted, and the couple enthusiasticaly agreed to come back to the comfortable domain as their new hangout.

Their date continued at the sandy beaches next to the market festival, where the love hogs played a romanticized version of tag along the splashing coast, a scene expected in multiple young-love romance films. For once, Sonic tolerated the water, almost to the extent of liking its cold touch. Amy had been the first to splash him, giggling hysterically as she fled from possible payback. Her running had slowed as water kicked up and soaked the hem of her dress from the run, but she didn't care of it. Wearing a grin, Sonic had dashed over and grabbed her waist from behind, kicking up water with his bare foot as Amy screamed and tried to avoid getting wet. There was no doubt to any partakers of such a scene that the hedgehogs were madly in love. And what a beautiful thing it was to behold, love at work! There was something so magical and unbearably captivating of its acts. Even amist the most secretive of hearts, love played the favorite of any situation.

There came to be a point where they tripped over each other and were consumed by a wave that leaped over their fallen bodies. Amy's jaw dropped as she raised, gawking at her soaked fur and newly bought dress. She looked back up at Sonic, whose fur was now handsomely darkened and from whom drips of water fell from his spikes and the tip of his nose. With a bashful grin, he shrugged. A smile dared to pick at Amy's lips as she announced her intention of retribution, and she laughily chased after the Blue Blur with comical vengeance in mind.

When finally exhausted - and soaked beyond their skin - the two placed themselves on a bench on the beach, hoping the sun's bask would dry their drenched bodies. Luckily for Sonic, he'd be dry in no time. He'd have to wait for his date though, who was squeezing as much water from her dress as she could. She giggled amid the process and finally gave up the endeavor, following Sonic's example and leaning back against the wooden fence seperating the sand from the market place. They both closed their eyes, allowing the sun to warm them and the sounds of the waves colliding onto the beach, the mingling voices of flying sea gulls, and the faint sound of the busy market in the distance, to calm them. Amy sighed contently and Sonic opened one eye to glance at her peaceful smile. He knew Amy loved the beach. It was her favorite place in the whole world, she had told him. Every time she came, she became immensely captivated by the way the sun glistened onto the sea, causing it to look like a platform of glistening crystals that almost called out for you to walk upon them. The sea brought such tranquility, washing away with its tide any worries one felt. Sonic smiled, watching the flow carry out the retreaving waves and, hopefully, Amy's doubts with them.

The day carried on with multiple shopping bags and a few more festival performances. Much too quickly though, the sun was beginning to set, allowing the final quarter of the date to commence. Sonic led Amy to an exquisite restuarant next to the shore - oh yes, another wonderous result of cyber space! Funnily enough, the one access to this restaurant was through the many alleyways and secret cafes, just as the secret performances throughout the day. Despite its low and almost hidden profile, the place was packed, and had Sonic not been so well known for his heroic deeds, they would not have been seated. Amy had been blown away by the interior design of the restaurant and the general splendor of the establishment. Expensive furnishings of leather couches and chairs, beautiful marble top tables, adjoined by choice paintings and decorations, had been placed among the beige painted room. Each table was delicately adorned with a set of white candles and lavender colored flowers spread about.

As cruel as it may have been for the ones waiting patiently in line, Sonic and his girl were rushed in straight away. They were placed in one of the finest seats of the perimeter, positioned upon the restaurant's patios precisely on the beach. The sun had begun retreating behind the sea as thet ate, the pink, orange, and purple skies pushing it away with breath-taking maneuvers. The patio had been close enough to the coast to hear the waves and to breathe in its salt. A fine position it was!

Upon finishing their fantastic meals, the couple ventured again through the neighborhood's secret pathways and restaurants, coming to another courtyard. Here, a deck of sorts hd been constructed as a floor for dancing, added by a higher levelled stage being used by a nicely dressed boys band. On the other side was another platform, used instead for a few cheap tables and chairs and a small bar.

"Heh," Sonic commented, bringing his fists to his hips. "Pretty cool!" Amy remained silent, dreading the scene before her.

Dancing. And not just 'any' dancing.

_Couples _dancing. What did such a scene make her and Sonic? Everything had finally clicked, and she saw that she had forgotten what had been her intention against his purpose, what she'd been stubbornly working on for the past agonizing week. Her heart meant more than what a day's pleasure could offer, she knew, and she'd been dumb enough to think that a mere day wouldn't hurt. But it _would _hurt. It would hurt a whole lot. Because the day had been so perfect, so amazing, and now she had a taste of what it could be like. And it had taken a costly day to figure that out.

"I found this place, you know," Sonic continued proudly, bringing a finger under his nose. "What do you think of it, Ames?"

He turned his grin to her, feeling rather high about himself and rightly proud over how well he presumed the day would continue. At Amy's silence, though, he saw that the day's success rates had come ot a possible termination. His grin fell. "Um, how 'bout we sit down?"

She silently agreed, making her way to one of the plastic tables and plopping herself into a chair. Sonic's efforts for breaking the unexpected ice didn't pass too well. For the next eight minutes, his efforts in wooing her back into his favor failed miserably. Her answers to his desperate inquiries in casual talk were seldom any longer than a word. If he was lucky, there'd be a sentence. Slightly vexed by her stubborn composure, he sighed in defeat, plaquing his cheek into his palm and switching his gaze over to the band. Its members were quite young, graduates, wearing white suits and each possessing a different color tie and belt. They were good; really good. They had potential, enough that Sonic would be able to say in a year's time that he had seen them before anyone else had. It was slightly bewildering, beholding future super stars.

The song retreated into its final chords. The main singer playing piano, wearing a red tie and belt, fingered a crescendoed arpeggio and decreased his volume as he went back down the keyboard, and he concluded the system with a final note and rested on it. Slowly, he raised his hands with the petal, and the music cut. The crowd cheered and the band gave little bows, Sonic clapping along with them. Amy made no notion of the sort, currently amid the battle of whether she should walk out or stay. Had she not forfeited the entire day thus far anyways? What more could she lose?

She glanced over at Sonic.

"Thank you." The lead singer leaned into the mic, addressing the crowd as he patted a few major chords on the baby grand. "This next one is a favorite of ours. Nice and slow for all you love birds. Awesome meaning, we think. Ladies and gents, this is our cover of "Anywhere But Here" by Safety Suit."

The crowd cheered as the leader continued pressing chords, unlike in the original, and after two bars the pig wearing yellow began to strum in. As the majority of couples immedietly filed to the dance floor, Amy's eyes widened as Sonic glanced back at Amy. Their eyes locked.

It was _their _song.

It hadn't been an official agreement; in fact, Amy still believed it to be all in her head. But it was enough that they'd shared a specific favorism towards that song and connected them somehow, as if through the deep thoughts amid the lyrics. Sonic had winked at her when they heard it on the radio - and such a hearing on The Mix had made Amy gasp, the group being so unknown - raising a finger and saying with a grin, "This has always been a fav of mine. Dunno why, since I'm not that big of a fan of soft songs. But, I dunno. Something kinda...soothing about it, ya know?"

Yeah, she knew. There was something so endearing about the song that it brought Amy to tears so many times when she just sat and listened to the lyrics. From that day on, they would play it when they could in each others' company, and they would just sit back and listen to each others' breathing mingling in with their song, thinking of each other.

Gazing into each others' eyes, they saw, at that moment as the stars began to appear above them, that this song would either end everything they had or start their forever. In four minutes, this song would uncover whether they would make it.

This was it.

* * *

As fruitless as this chapter is, it really was the best I could manage. The story is almost coming to a close though. Forgive me for the waits.


	11. Chapter 11

Without a doubt, Sonic was nervous. Raising from his seat and kneeling forward, waiting for Amy's hand, he was well aware of how dependant his future happiness was on this dance. Funnily, this song and the sways they would step to it held inexplicable power over their very lives, proving to be the determining point as to whether or not Amy would walk down the aisle to Sonic's hand or if she would walk out on this dance. Every second depended on the next four minutes of their lives. Sonic knew that missing a beat was _not _an option.

Amy was just as scared as he was; scared that something would happen, yet petrified that nothing would start. Truly, she wanted this to work out. She dearly hoped that they could start over and prayed that, by the end of the night, he was still willing to get back down on one knee. Because she loved him so much, loved how her heart beat rushed as he reached his hand out. She loved the butterflies flipping and somersaulting in her stomach as he pulled her from her seat. She loved how her muzzle heated up and how she shivered as a chill swam down her spine when he put his hand on her waist and pulled her into his arms. Yet, she was too torn. She had no idea whether she should listen to her heart or to her head, unsure whether this dance was worth all the heartbreak in the world.

Amy glanced up at him, her gaze questioning and sweetly unsure. He pulled her closer with an affectionate, affirmative smile as the instrumental introduction softened in the background and the singer's lovely voice echoed through the mike.

_Is this the end of the moment,  
__Or just a beautiful unfolding,  
__Of a love that will never be,  
__Or maybe be?_

Amy's guard was still up, but with every sung phrase her shield weakened slightly. Sonic truly did appear to be sincere, after all, his feverish gaze sinking back into hers. The way he looked at was just so…full of want**. **

_Everything that I never thought could happen,  
__Or ever come to pass and,  
__I wonder if maybe,  
__Maybe I could be,  
__All you ever dreamed._

Really, Sonic had everything that Amy could ever possibly think of wanting, just as she possessed everything he could ever need. Every single aspect of each other were the qualities the other person admired the most. If they could be anyone else, it would be each other, and to such a way their personalities molded and fitted each other instead, creating a better sort of oneness. Together, their personalities rounded perfectly, complimenting each other and building each other up. Their relationship was as perfect as they could imagine. Amy could see that.

_Cause you are,  
__Beautiful inside,  
__So lovely and I,  
__Can't see why I'd,  
__Do anything without you, you are.  
__And when I'm not with you,  
__I know that it's true,  
__That I'd rather be,  
__Anywhere but here without you._

Did he realize that, she wondered? Did he truly and honestly believe that she was the potential partner of his for the rest of eternity, one he would be more than happy to face the world with, and to love and to cherish forever. _Did _he love her? She looked up at him, feeling his quickened heartbeat through their entwined fingers.

Maybe…he did?

_Is this a natural feeling?  
__Or is it just me bleeding,  
__All my thoughts and dreams,  
__In hope that you will be with me, or,  
__Is this a moment to remember,  
__Or just a cold day in December?_

Oh! but who was she kidding? She loved him! Wasn't that enough all along? She knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was him! Just spending a second by his side was enough to make her feel as though she were flying. Even if it were not to last a lifetime, at least that moment when they would be pronounced man and wife would be a glorious memory. She HAD to listen to her heart! She could not live life regretting and wondering what could have been. This would commence their future, together. She would let it. And so would he.

_I wonder if maybe,  
__Maybe I could be,  
__All you ever dreamed, cause you are,  
__Beautiful inside,  
__So lovely and I,  
__Can't see why I'd,  
__Do anything without you, you are.  
__And when I'm not with you,  
__I know that it's true,  
__That I'd rather be,  
__Anywhere but here without you._

The band broke into an eight bar instrumental, where the guitar went from a soft, easy acoustic to a crescendo melody of its own, followed by the other instruments harmoniously. Amy looked up and smiled at Sonic, and he smiled back, because he could see in her eyes that he had finally won her over and, finally, everything would be alright. The music playing loud, Sonic was overcome with such inexplicable happiness that he was unable to contain his overpowering emotions, clasping his hand behind Amy's neck and pushing his lips onto hers. He was overcome with such unbearable excitement over the fact that the girl he loved, loved him back, and she was willing to accept it.

With his ecstatic actions, Amy had been able to see how wrong she'd been all along. She could see through his brightened eyes that what he claimed to have felt for her was, indeed, sincere. She could slap herself at the irony of it, because the poor guy had been going through so much just to convince her of the truth. Amy brought her arms around his neck happily, tears forming in her eyes. He loved her. He LOVED her! What a glorious feeling! It was such a beautiful, indescribable emotion that quenched their chests and dried their throats. Love was truly a remarkable and spectacular thing! They shared, together in the middle of the dance floor, their first, official, passionate kiss, one that would be carved into their memories for the rest of their lives. Their lips folded against each others' naturally, their touch soft and breath mingling. They broke away as the music softened, and the instruments died slowly as the singer completed another versse. Sonic and Amy paid no attention to it, though. There was just them in their dimension, nothing but their eyes, their touch, and their love. Nothing else mattered.

_Is this the end of the moment,  
__Or just a beautiful unfolding,  
__Of a love that will never be,  
__For you and me?_

Amy laughed happily and tightened her grip around him as the instruments joined again loudly. She rested her head on Sonic's chest with a smile, allowing his resonating heartbeat to match her own.

_Cause you are,  
__You're beautiful inside.  
__You're so lovely and I,  
__Can't see why I'd do,  
__Anything without you, you are!  
__And when I'm not with you,  
__Yeah, I know that it's true,  
__That I'd rather be,  
__Anywhere but here without you! _

The song demised into solo chords performed by the lone guitar, and finally the strumming ceased. The crowd clapped, but its sound did not touch Sonic and Amy. They remained in each others' embrace, oblivious to anything and everything apart from each other. This was the moment they would never forget, their mutuality being made know to each other having marked the day that started their forever, marking, indeed, a beautiful unfolding of what would come to be.

* * *

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for never updating. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting like this. I'm sorry for putting so little effort into this. I'm sorry the chapter sucked like the last one. I'm sorry that I just cannot find the same motivation that started me off in the first place. I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry and SORRY! It's really not in my intentions to be so cruel, believe me! I just haven't found the time, nor the desire, to write this. So, forgive me for my lack of efforts. The last chapter, which is next, will be boring, most likely. I sincerely apologize. Really, I do.

Anyways, this is my first song fic. I don't like it.

Thanks for reading! Hahahaheheheheh...he...


	12. Chapter 12 : FINAL

Hand in hand, Sonic accompanied Amy home. There was no nervousness or hesitation when Sonic grabbed her hand, and there were no efforts in breaking free from his grasp either. The action, as inexperienced as they were, was fluent and instinctive. They happily embraced the intimate silence and closeness as they walked in the dark, Amy even childishly thinking of how romantic the scenario was, with the crickets chirping and the soft winds breezing. It was really the smallest moments, the smallest of things, that brought the greatest happiness.

Amy almost moaned sadly when they caught sight of her home. Her disappointment of the walk ending did not escape Sonic's humored notice, to which he chuckled at. He slowed their steps slightly, not only for her pleasure, of course, and soaked up as much as he could emotionally from the small task of holding her hand. It was the first time, after all, as a couple, that they walked hand in hand.

Finally at her door, neither of them made the initiative to break their hold. They looked at each other knowingly and shared a short laugh, silently agreeing to sit on her steps together instead. They sat quietly and looked up at the multitude of glistening stars, nonetheless paying more attention to the heat that exchanged from their close bodies. With a content sigh, Amy put her head on Sonic's shoulder and closed her eyes, smiling softly. She regretted not having believed him sooner, for she would have benefited from such closeness much sooner. If their closeness, however, had been dependant upon her hesitation, perhaps it was not such a bad thing after all. She giggled to herself as she recalled Sonic's desperation that lead him to even crash Amy's yoga class, his joking and tacky tag lines on the answering machine, and remember his want that initiated him to even break down her front door. She blushed as she thought back to the Tug-O-War candy game – a stupid, teenaged-fabricated pass time, really – and her pounding heart. Truthfully, she found that experience to have been her favorite shard of her memoires. She wouldn't exchange any of it for whatever time she could have had with him sooner. The past didn't matter, after all. Nor did the 'what-if's' and potential 'could-have-been's'. Only now and their future together was significant.

"Hey, Amy?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, Sonic?"

"I…I gotta say somethin'."

He gently pushed her up in order for her to face him. She cocked her head to the side, confused and concerned.

"I…," He brought his hand to his quills, a small blush dominating his muzzle, "I realize now how stupid I have been, how stubborn I've been. I should have just told you how I felt instead of letting my pride get in the way. I didn't realize that what I wouldn't say was what could have separated us from what we could have been….Did that part make sense?"

Amy giggled and nodded. He smiled and continued on.

"Amy, you are really the only future I can even think of. I really couldn't bare losing you, Amy." His blush deepening, he swiped his hand through his quills again and looked to the side. Communication and sincerity had never been his fortes, after all, but he knew he needed her to hear this. "I…I need you, Amy. More than you realize. I cannot stop trying, because I need you in my life."

She was in tears now, her palms covering her mouth as she intently listened on, her heart touched and quenching happily.

"I…," He locked eyes with her, his look suddenly determined, "I love you, Amy. I love you so much that I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I can't think, I can't do anything when just the thought of you gets in my head! Life without you, just the thought of it, would be unbearable, I love you so much. And you deserve every right in the world to hear that. So, yeah. Sorry for keeping ya hangin' for such a long time to hear that. Gosh, that was so out of character!"

"Oh! Sonic! I love you too!" She flew into his arms in storming tears. Sonic recalled how, in the past, he would have resisted such an embrace, yet now, he craved her grasp, as tight and breathless as they may leave him. He smiled affectionately at her and wrapped his arms around her in turn, dipping his head next to hers and allowing her scent to dominate his nose. Ah, how deliciously enticing she smelled! He'd keep his wants in check, though. He laughed at himself.

"Thank you, Sonic!" she cried into his chest, and he planted a small kiss on her head. She pulled away and smiled at him, tears streaming. "Thank you so much. I really needed to hear that!"

With a smile, he stroked her quills. "No prob. Kinda glad I said it myself." He laughed at this, to which she joined, afterwards planting a small, sufficient peck on his lips.

"Ah, come on!" he groaned when she retreated. "That was nothin'! Not even a kiss, man!"

I'm thinking of you, for your sake, Sonic." An apparent blush formed on her muzzle as she glanced towards her home. He, however, did not get her drift.

"What? That makes no sense at all, Ames. Really, how can cutting a kiss short be beneficial for either of us?"

She laughed nervously, scratching her ear. She was too embarrassed to explain it to him, and though she hoped he'd catch on, she really would rather have him oblivious to his own desires. They weren't married, after all, and they had just shared their first kiss no later than an hour ago. Sonic's hormones would not lead them anywhere good. She was aware of how the male's mind worked, though not fully, but well enough to know that they were overly impulsive. Considering the jump from friends to lovers to couple, Sonic may view their improvement to be beneficial for...other things.

It took a while, but Sonic finally caught on. Humored, his side grin widened mischievously.

"Oh, _Amy,_" and the way her name _eased _off his tongue sent shivers down her spine. "You weren't thinking of anything…_shameful,_ were you?"

Her face was redder than Knuckles with a sunburn. "I-I WASN'T! IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU I'M WORRIED ABOUT!"

Sonic shoke his head playfully and clicked his tongue three times, feigning disapproval as though he were lecturing a child. "Amy, I can't believe you! You don't give off the air of a promiscuous person!"

"OH. MY. GOD! I AM **NOT **PREMISCUOUS, DAMMIT!"

Sonic leaned back and laughed with his hand resting on his stomach. So hysterically he laughed that he was unable to breathe, to the point where no sound escaped his mouth. Amy growled and crossed her arms angrily with a 'hmph.'

Finally, Sonic's laughter died down. Wiping a tear, he put his arm around Amy's shoulder. "There, there. I was only kidding. Haha. The one who should be worried is you, after all."

Amy's eyes widened and she yanked herself away from Sonic's grip, looking at him in horror. He blinked, then began laughing again.

"Didn't mean it that way! Haha. Don't worry, Ames. I won't try anything." He waited until she sighed of relief. "Yet."

She performed the exact same reaction as she had a few seconds prior. "WHAAAAAAAT?"

This time, she did not believe his assurance. She scooted herself as far away from him on the step as remotely possible, chin sticking up and arms crossed over her chest. No matter how cute he looked pouting at her, she refused to close the distance.

A minute or so went by, and Amy was already missing the closeness. Stubbornly and protectively, however, she remained where she was.

"Oh, Amy?"

She glanced over at him.

"Since it's come to this, I guess we should settle a few things."

She frowned at him in confusion as he hopped off the steps and walked in her direction. Before she could react, he lowered himself and settled onto one knee. She gasped and watched him pull out the same diamond ring she had turned down a month ago.

"Oh, _Sonic,_" she breathed, bringing a fist to her lips. Already, she was tearing up again. He smiled up at her.

"I'll ask again," he said, reaching for her hand. "Will you marry me, Amy Rose?"

So ardently were her tears falling that she was unable to speak, only able to squeak the tiniest of a yes her voice could muster, but not loud enough to be heard. Seeing such, she managed a nod, and his smiled widened to the largest magnitude she'd ever seen it. He took her left hand and slid the ring gently onto her finger and leaned forward to kiss her. She met his lips before he did, clasping her arms around his neck and forcibly pulling him down to her. He laughed at her pushy actions, nonetheless pleased with her reaction. Before he knew it, she had tackled him to the ground, crying happily on his chest.

"Wow, haha. I think that the _real _person we should watch out for is you!"

"No! It's just cause," she cried amid her sniffing, "I'm just so happy! I can't stand it!"

He stroked her quills as she lay on top of him, crying like never before.

"Sonic?" she mumbled after a minute, still bawling.

"Yeah?"

"…I can't see the ring."

"What?"

"I'm crying too much! I can't see it!" She slammed the ground with her fist, frustrated over the minor detail. Sonic laughed.

"Amy, you can see it when you're done crying!"

"But I wanna see it now! Oh! This is so maddening!"

Laughing, Sonic pushed himself up and wiped away her fallen tears.

"Ah, god," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you, Amy." He molded his lips against hers again, sucking her lips and her tears as her entangled his fingers in her quills. Breaking away a minute later, Amy hugged him again.

"I love you too, Sonic."

The moon dawned on them for a while longer, until finally Amy's eyelids began to drop and Sonic was beginning to crave more than he should, and they said their goodnights. With each goodnight kiss they pulled away from, they found themselves moving in for another, each lasting longer than the last. They would break away, smile, say goodnight, turn, walk a little farther, then would come running back into each others' embrace.

Chuckling after another attempt to break free, Sonic stroked Amy's face.

"This is getting ridiculous," he commented with a grin, sucking another short kiss again.

Amy laughed with him, blushing slightly. Sonic then lowered his smile into a devious grin.

"I could always…_stay _the night."

Amy's face blushed again and she backed away. "No! Go home! Leave! See you tomorrow!" With that, she ran into the house and slammed the door shut. Her heart pounded uncontrollably fast, and she leaned against her door with her hand over her muzzle. The worst part was that she had almost said yes.

She heard Sonic's hysterical laughter outside, which she growled angrily at.

"Just kidding, Ames!" he called. "Not till we're married!"

Oh, good god! They were getting married! She began to cry again.

"Night, Ames! Be sure to sleep, eh? No daydreaming or anything! Love ya!"

Amy smiled in the darkness, hearing Sonic's burst of wind as he ran.

Could life really be this good? Amy swore that feeling so much happiness was criminal, probably deathly, even, but she was happy about it. With a smile, she brought herself to her room and jumped onto her bed, laughing in her pillow at how great everything had become. She was so grateful that Sonic hadn't given up on them, that he had pulled harder than she could ever manage to in this tug of war. It was amazing how she started the day as being determined to deny every ounce of Sonic's affections, yet ended it by becoming engaged. Oh! Engaged! What a spectacular ring to it! Teary eyed yet again, Amy lifted her hand and admired the ring. Sonic had outdone himself, Amy thought with a smile, allowing happy tears to fall. She couldn't stand how happy she felt, for she, Amy Rose the hedgehog, was getting married to the love of her dreams, Sonic the hedgehog. She giggled as she thought of her and Sonic watching television together, a baby girl sleeping peacefully on their laps. Obviously that was going rather far into the future, but they would have children. Amy knew that. She and him would live a happy, fullfilled life together, their life filled with love and honor, for the rest of their days.

With another giggle, Amy turned and faced the ceiling. She smiled and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to overtake her, thinking about how wonderful this beautiful unfolding had been after such a war. Her happiness was assured now, and that was all that mattered to her.

**THE END**

* * *

"Whitney911?" You may ask. "Are you happy with how you ended your fruitless and unthoughtful story?" Why, no. No, I am not, and I deeply apologize, as I have so enthusiastically in the preceeding chapter, but such a lack of motivation is really beyond my control. If anything, I just wanted to get this story out of the way. And it now is. Again, I apologize to everyone for waiting, and also to everyone's disappointments.

Anyways, I told you! I didn't leave it unfinished! I would never have left it like that, cause when I think about how frustrated I get for when people leave a story hanging and never continue it, I feel frustration. So, I finished it for you. You're welcome! :)

**THANKS FOR READING, YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! **


End file.
